Pushing Me Away
by Toasted Mel
Summary: A james and lily fic that goes through out all 7 years.


****

Chapter One

Gryffindor Rules

" JAMES! GET DOWN HERE!!!" screeched a very perturbed Mrs. Potter. " IF YOU MISS THAT TRAIN... I SWEAR IT'LL BE MUGGLE BOARDING SCHOOL FOR YOU!" James almost wet himself when he heard this and practically fell from the tree he was in. He struggled to pick himself up as he sprinted through the backdoor and down the hall through the parlor. He made a sharp left turn and dashed up the stairs to grab his jacket then sprinted back down and out the door to the driveway. His father was beaming with pride and his mother was in the front seat fidgeting. " Well, sport I think its time to get in since the train will be leaving in an hour." During the drive to Kings Cross Mr. Potter kept talking about how proud that his only child had been accepted to Hogwarts. James sat in the backseat fidgeting 'what if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough...I've always been the best. Oh, I hope I am at Hogwarts dads so proud.' his thoughts were disrupted by a sudden stop. Looking ahead he saw his mother looking nervously out the windows. About fifteen minutes later his parents and himself were walking towards platform nine and ten. James looked around confused like someone had poked him in both his eyes. Running to catch up with his parents he began to tug rapidly on their robes. " Mum, Dad" he squeaked nervously" I don't see it." Mr. Potter chuckled as he picked James up and tossed him at the wall. His eyes widened with horror as he thought he would hit the wall and fall to the ground. Surprisingly, he didn't hit the wall but he did end up spread eagle on a platform. Looking up he saw a sign that read Platform 9 3/4. Picking himself up he saw his parents standing before him laughing. "Well, sport i think we better find you a compartment." Following his dad onto the train he felt like the biggest loser/dork until he saw a pudgy boy with what looked like his mum. She was licking her fingers then wiping them on his face trying to get what looked like chocolate of his cheek. His father walked on by while muttering. "Nope, definitely not that compartment." Finally, they found one near the back of the train which was uninhabited. Stowing his trunk and owl away he made his way off the train to say a formal goodbye to his parents. The warning whistle blew and he hugged his mum and dad and said his goodbyes before rushing off to his compartment. He sat in silence for about ten minutes when the door slide open. A boy about his age stood there staring at James and he stared back. " uh.. can I sit with you? I don't really know anyone here yet." he was looking at his shoes like James was going to say no. "Sure" James said brightly. "I'm James Potter and its my first year here too." " I'm Serverus Snape." The two sat in silence for what seemed like ages when Serverus spoke up. " Are you pureblood, halfblood, or muggle-born?" 

" Pure and yourself?" 

"Same."

They talked about quidditch and chocolate frog cards for the rest of the journey. As the train came to a hault they put on their robes." So, what house are you hoping to be in?" James asked as they made their way into a flock of first years. "Slytherin" 

"Oh.." was all James could say. "You?" 

"Well, I was kind of thinking about Gryffindor." Their ride across the lake was a silent one. An old stern witch was there to greet them in the entrance hall. "Hello, Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall now in a bit your going to walk through these doors and be sorted into your houses. There are four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I myself am the head of house for Gryffindor. The first years mumbled and some girl squealed as she said she wanted to be in Hufflepuff. He looked around at the people next to him and noticed the pudgy boy from before looked like he was going to be sick. " Well..." Professor McGonagall said " I think its time." She pushed the huge oak doors open to reveal the Great Hall full of students and staff. As they walked up the middle in between two house tables he began to feel nervous again. 'How exactly did they sort you?' he thought but a voice cut him off. "Now when i call your names please come forth and sit on the stool. 

"Black, Sirius" a boy with black messy hair walked up and sat down. The hat shouted "Gryffindor" not long after. A couple students were sorted when a girl with red hair gasped as McGonagall Called. " Evans, Lily" James watched intently as she carefully made her way up to the stool. She sat down gingerly though by the look on her face she looked as if she was about to vomit on McGonagall's shoes. The hat called out Gryffindor yet again, and she stood up so fast she tripped and fell into James. Regaining her balance she scurried off towards her house table looking extremely embarrassed. More students were sorted and he tried to pay attention as a boy named Remus Lupin was being sorted but he just couldn't. Then, the pudgy boy from the train was called. Peter sat on the stool and as he did it gave way and he tumbled around of the floor for a bit. The hall filled with laughter but it soon died away and James's moment came. " Potter, James" she called out. It seemed like hours before the hat decided Gryffindor would suit him the best. He was so excited he rushed to the table and took a seat in between Remus and Sirius. "wait are those their names?' he thought to himself. The last four had been sorted into Slytherin and finally his new friend was getting his turn. James crossed his fingers as the hat was placed on Serverus's head. It took about three minutes for the hat to finally decide Slytherin. James looked down at his plate as the head master spoke. He wasn't paying attention, but when his plate magically filled with food he looked around. "Hey, I'm Sirius Black." said the boy next to him as he extended his hand. "I'm James Potter." he replied as he shook it. They started to talk when the brown haired boy turned and smiled. "I'm Remus Lupin." Over the next few weeks they became better friends and James thought less and less about his first friend Serverus. It was the first Monday in their second month when Sirius and James had pulled their first prank. " Good thinking Sirius." James muttered as he watched the Slytherin table. Sirius and James were practically holding their breathe and Remus was rolling his eyes. **POP** Everyone turned towards the Slytherin table as they were sporting robes which said Gryffindor Rules and had their hair dyed red and gold. James felt bad when he saw the look on Serverus's face but he was one of them now...


End file.
